


Behind the scenes of the Dream SMP, the biggest tv show of the year!

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: what if,,,,,,, dream smp was a tv show,,,,,,, and the creators were actors?fun I think
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	Behind the scenes of the Dream SMP, the biggest tv show of the year!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khio/gifts), [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts).



"What it's like playing Fundy?" Floris lets out a chuckle. "I have to spend a lot of time in the makeup seat."

"How long does that take typically?" The interviewer asks.

"3 or 4 hours, typically. I think the only person that has it as bad as me is Clay." Floris leans forward conspiratorially. "Sometimes he convinces wardrobe to do makeup around him, instead of his whole body, the lucky bastard."

"And do you care to comment on the rumors that Phil Watson, more commonly known as Philza, could be joining later on in the season?"

"I can't say much one way or another. But I can say that I think fans will be surprised with how the season ends."

___________________

"How does it feel to be working with each other for another season?"

Schlatt and Will sit in twin chairs across from the interviewer.

"Well, for me, it's a real return to my origins. Y'know he's the reason got my big break." Will sends a fond smile towards Schlatt.

"You're the reason I caught my break, dude!" Schlatt laughs.

"I guess we have a bit of a chicken or an egg situation here, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Still, very much a return to my roots. I'm so happy to be able to work with Schlatt again."

Schlatt nods in agreement. "For me, it's a great opportunity to reflect on how much we've both grown." He pauses. "And me and him have become such close friends over the years that this doesn't feel like it's work most of the time."

"Do you think you could maybe tell us a bit more about Wilbur's current arc?" The interviewer asks.

"I think it's a very cool story. I don't really get to often play the villain, so I'm very excited to explore this." Will says.

"I also think that it makes a lot of sense, plot-wise," Schlatt adds. "I mean Wilbur Soot is a man who has lost almost everything. I don't think that you could find many people who could go through that without questioning themselves."  
  
  
_Up next: Tommy and Tubbo, rising stars!_

**Author's Note:**

> i haave no self control


End file.
